


Crash Landing Recovery

by sinoshi



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Light Angst, M/M, omg i actually forgot already but, tell me if i missed any other tags
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinoshi/pseuds/sinoshi
Summary: Selera humor lingkaran pertemanan Byungchan dan Seungwoo agak aneh: mereka suka berpura-pura pacaran dengan satu sama lain. Suatu hari, candaan ini menjadi bumerang bagi Byungchan dan Seungwoo—sekarang, seluruh dunia percaya kalau mereka pacaran!
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 28





	Crash Landing Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for Kalopsia: The Lockdown.
> 
> I was gonna set up a Trakteer page of my own and leave this there but let's be real, who would pay for this and have it go to my own pockets? I doubt anyone would LOL. Besides, I wanted to give people who didn't really wanna pay to read my stuff before, a chance to do so for free. I want a lot of people to enjoy and comment because I NEED the validation HAHA but if I leave it up with a paywall nobody would read it, so anyways...
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic tho!!! I don't remember the contents exactly or what happened while writing it so I have nothing to say dkskdsjkd
> 
> Enjoy...

Semuanya berawal dari candaan.

Ceritanya begini: 5 tahun yang lalu, Byungchan bertemu dengan Seungwoo di kampus (jujur, Byungchan udah nggak inget  _ bagaimana  _ mereka bisa jadi teman dekat), lalu bertemu dengan teman-teman mereka yang lain, lalu mereka semua memiliki  _ inside joke _ yang premisnya kurang lebih adalah berpura-pura berpacaran dengan seseorang dalam  _ circle _ mereka.

Semuanya candaan, tentunya. Byungchan pernah memperkenalkan Jinhyuk sebagai pacarnya di hadapan teman-temannya, dan mereka semua paham itu candaan. Byungchan pernah membawa Wooseok berjalan-jalan keluar kota saat liburan semester, dan mengunggah foto-foto mereka di grup dengan  _ caption _ “bersama pacarku~”, dan mereka semua paham itu candaan. Byungchan pernah berciuman dengan Sejin saat mabok, dan mengumumkan Sejin sebagai pacar barunya malam itu, dan mereka semua paham  _ itu candaan. _

Masalahnya, orang di luar lingkaran pertemanan mereka nggak paham itu. Mereka akan mengira semuanya betulan.

Jadi, bagaimana seorang penulis artikel BuzzFeed yang kehabisan konten bisa sampai pada kesimpulan  _ ini,  _ Byungchan paham betul. Dia paham betul dimana salahnya, apa masalahnya, dan bagaimana seharusnya ia merespon.

Selama 3 tahun terakhir, setelah lulus kuliah, Byungchan sering bertemu dengan Seungwoo—lebih sering daripada teman-temannya yang lain di lingkaran yang sama. Mereka berdua tinggal di daerah yang sama, dan kantor mereka satu gedung, jadi tentu saja hampir setiap jam makan siang mereka akan makan siang bersama. Di sini akar masalahnya: Byungchan dan Seungwoo—masih mendalami candaan mereka jaman kuliah—selalu mengunggah foto dan video di Instagram mereka dengan  _ hashtag #lovestagram. _ Di bagian komen, teman-teman mereka selalu berkomentar sambil ikut bercanda: “Wah, asiknya pacaran di gedung perkantoran yang sama!”, dan berbagai macam komen serupa.

Menu makan siang mereka selalu berbeda. Mulai dari nasi goreng, sampai pasta, sampai okonomiyaki pun sudah pernah mereka coba selama 3 tahun terakhir. Semuanya bagian dari ‘kencan’ mereka—mencoba restoran baru setiap hari.

Jadi, di sini si penulis artikel masuk: Kim Minkyu,  _ freshgrad, _ kehabisan konten, tidak sengaja melihat Instagram Byungchan saat menyelami  _ hashtag #justcouplethings (cheesy, _ tapi dia  _ penulis artikel BuzzFeed), _ untuk konten artikel barunya:  _ “I Interviewed a Random Couple Off of Instagram and Asked About Their Love Story”. _

Kesimpulannya, salah Byungchan: mengunggah fotonya dengan Seungwoo setiap makan siang menggunakan  _ hashtag  _ yang mengindikasikan kalau mereka adalah pasangan. Masalahnya: itu hanya  _ inside joke _ yang tidak dimengerti orang-orang di luar  _ circle _ mereka. Respon yang seharusnya dia keluarkan: tolak permintaan Minkyu untuk wawancara demi artikelnya.

Tapi Byungchan benci BuzzFeed, dan Seungwoo suka bercanda, jadi mereka berdua sepakat untuk mengiyakan permintaan Minkyu.

Wawancaranya simpel dan standar. Kapan mereka bertemu, apakah mereka langsung jatuh cinta, bagaimana proses sampai mereka menjadi pasangan. Semuanya sudah direncanakan jawabannya oleh Byungchan dan Seungwoo sampai sedetail mungkin.

Dalam pikiran mereka, begitu artikel ini keluar, mereka akan mengirimkannya ke  _ group chat _ dengan teman-teman kuliah mereka, tertawa bersama-sama, dan dengan berapa banyaknya artikel yang keluar dari BuzzFeed setiap harinya, artikel ini akan terendam dan terlupakan dan mereka berdua akan mendapatkan kepuasan dari membohongi salah satu outlet media terbesar di dunia.

Tapi tentu saja dunia berkata lain.

Artikel itu mendadak viral. Instagram Byungchan dan Seungwoo dianggap menggemaskan dan manis, dan dalam satu malam, angka  _ followers _ mereka naik dengan drastis. Teman-teman mereka kemudian tidak ada yang menganggap ini candaan: mereka  _ benar-benar pacaran _ dalam pikiran mereka. Semuanya kaget, termasuk Byungchan dan Seungwoo. Email Byungchan dipenuhi permintaan datang ke restoran spesifik, atau mencoba makanan spesifik, atau bahkan permintaan wawancara dengan outlet media lain (tentunya semua ini dengan Seungwoo karena sekarang mereka adalah  _ package deal). _

Tiba-tiba, semuanya menjadi di luar kendali mereka.

Sekarang, kepada dunia, Byungchan dan Seungwoo adalah sebuah pasangan betulan.

—

**_I Interviewed a Random Couple Off of Instagram and Asked About Their Love Story_ **

_ Love is not dead! _

_ Posted on January 09, 2020 _

_ Kim Min Kyu _

_ BuzzFeed Staff _

_ 6,453 comments _

—

Insting pertama Byungchan adalah  _ marah, _ tapi dia sendiri yang memulai semua ini. Jadi, saat Seungwoo datang ke apartemennya dengan wajah bingung sekaligus marah, Byungchan langsung merasa bersalah. Seungwoo nggak seharusnya menjadi stres karena hal ini. Ini nggak seharusnya menambah masalah mereka.

“Choi Byungchan,” wajah Seungwoo terlihat seperti ingin marah, tapi juga  _ bingung _ dan  _ panik. _ Byungchan membuka pintu apartemennya lebih lebar supaya Seungwoo bisa masuk. “Ini gimana?!”

“Kok aku?!” Byungchan langsung meninggalkan Seungwoo yang masih melepas sepatunya. “Kita berdua sama-sama  _ agree, _ ya!”

Seungwoo menghela nafasnya dan memasuki ruang tamu Byungchan. “Artikelnya udah nyebar kemana-mana.”

Byungchan ikut menghela nafas. Dia  _ tahu. _ Dia tahu itu. Apalagi inbox emailnya dipenuhi permintaan-permintaan wawancara sana-sini dan  _ review _ restoran sana-sini.

Sebuah candaan. Sebuah candaan yang nggak seharusnya mempersulit hidup mereka kayak gini. Sekarang, semua orang ingin mendengar sepotong kisah cinta mereka yang bahkan mereka nggak punya.

“Jadi gimana?” Tanya Byungchan. Seungwoo mendekati sofa, sebelum akhirnya duduk di sebelah Byungchan dan bersender ke belakang, memejamkan matanya.

“Kakakku udah baca artikelnya,” ucap Seungwoo. “Dia bilang, dia dapet dari temennya. Temennya ngenalin muka dan namaku, terus nanya ke kakakku. Kakakku udah baca dan dia sekarang percaya kalau kita pacaran.”

_ Fuck. _ Mereka nggak bisa mundur sekarang—terlalu banyak orang di sekitar mereka yang sudah baca artikel itu dan sekarang percaya kalau mereka pacaran.

“Terus sekarang… Gimana?” Tanya Byungchan lagi.

_ “That’s the million dollar question, isn’t it,” _ Seungwoo menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. “Kalau kita ngaku sekarang?”

“Ngaku kalau…?”

“Kalau itu cuma bercandaan,” jawab Seungwoo.

“Yang kelewatan dan keterlaluan.  _ Do you think we’d get off scot-free like that?  _ Semua orang pasti marah, dan kita jadi malu karena udah bohong ke media sebesar BuzzFeed,” Byungchan menghela nafas.

“Kalau kamu ada ide yang lebih baik, silahkan,” Seungwoo mengintip dari kedua tangannya dengan satu alis terangkat. Byungchan mengerutkan dahinya.

“Kita tetep lanjut. Kita pura-pura pacaran,  _ and then after a while, _ kita bilang kita putus baik-baik,  _ and everything goes back to normal. What do you think?” _

Ini opsi paling baik menurut Byungchan. Opsi lainnya adalah, seperti kata Seungwoo, mengaku kalau ini semua candaan, dan menahan malu (terutama di hadapan kakaknya Seungwoo). Daripada harus menahan malu, menurut Byungchan, lebih baik mereka terus membiarkan kebohongan ini berjalan, dan menjalani hidup seperti biasanya sampai waktunya mereka ‘putus’. Bukan jalan keluar paling sempurna (Byungchan nggak suka berbohong), tapi ini jalan keluar  _ paling baik _ dan  _ paling tidak memberikan stres. _

_ “‘After a while’ _ itu sampai kapan?” Tanya Seungwoo, tertarik dengan ajuan Byungchan.

“1 bulan? 2 bulan? Kita tinggal cari alasan yang bisa dipercaya, kenapa kita putus,” Byungchan mengangguk mantap. “Habis itu semuanya kembali normal.  _ Well, except for the fact that we might not be able to have lunch together anymore.” _

Seungwoo terlihat berpikir sejenak, sebelum menghela nafas lagi (untuk kesekian ratus kalinya hari ini, mungkin).

_ “That sucks,” _ ucapnya. “Tapi itu opsi paling baik, kan?”

Mungkin ini hanya imajinasi Byungchan. Mungkin otaknya terlalu lelah untuk memproses emosi orang. Tapi ia berani bersumpah kalau pada saat itu, pada momen itu, dia mempercayai kalau senyum Seungwoo terlihat sedih.

—

“Aku butuh uang,” Byungchan berkata, kemudian memutar layar  _ handphone _ -nya dan menunjukkan Seungwoo sebuah email dari perusahaan mie instan yang meminta mie mereka di- _ review _ oleh akun Instagram Byungchan dan Seungwoo. “Kita ambil  _ job _ ini, yuk?”

Seungwoo mengambil  _ handphone _ Byungchan dan membaca konten email tersebut. Isinya simpel: perkenalan perusahaan, proposal,  _ rate, et cetera, _ tapi yang lebih menarik Seungwoo adalah perkataan Byungchan.

“Kamu butuh uang?”

Byungchan mengangguk malu.  _ “I know we haven’t agreed to do anything about these offers sitting in my email, yet, _ tapi… Aku butuh uang.”

“Uang untuk… Apa?” Seungwoo mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit khawatir. Di otaknya, berjuta skenario bermain: orang tua Byungchan sakit, kakaknya sakit, keponakannya sakit.

“Jangan marah, ya,” Byungchan berbisik sambil memajukan badannya—lebih mendekat ke wajah Seungwoo. “Tapi aku… Mau beli Nintendo Switch.”

Seharusnya Seungwoo nggak nanya. Dia langsung mendorong Byungchan dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

“Nggak.”

“Kenapa?  _ Listen, these offers— _ kita bisa pilih-pilih. Ada yang  _ big money, _ ada yang cuma barang,  _ but think about it—this is more income. _ Kamu nggak butuh  _ income _ ekstra?”

Menggiurkan. Byungchan sebenarnya sudah memilih beberapa  _ offer _ yang terlihat menarik dan uangnya paling besar. Manusiawi, menurutnya, untuk menjadi serakah di hadapan uang. Tapi Seungwoo kadang seperti bukan manusia, jadi Byungchan nggak bisa memprediksi jawabannya.

“Aku nggak butuh,” jawab Seungwoo dengan wajah serius. “Tapi kalau kamu butuh,  _ I’ll consider it.” _

“Aku butuh,” Byungchan mengangguk dengan semangat. “Aku mau beli Nintendo Switch, terus mau beli  _ laptop _ baru,  _ handphone  _ baru…”

Seungwoo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyuman. “Itu bukan butuh. Itu cuma mau.  _ But okay. If you want to.” _

_ “Yes!” _ Byungchan langsung tersenyum lebar. “Aku bales email-nya, ya! Nanti aku  _ forward _ juga ke kamu, terus…”

Dan beginilah bagaimana semuanya benar-benar dimulai—video Instagram tentang mencoba mie instan keluaran terbaru. Mereka muncul berdua, saling suap-suapan, memberikan komentar tentang rasanya dan  _ packaging _ -nya  _ and before they know it, _ semakin banyak perusahaan ingin mereka mencoba produk-produk mereka.

Kalau dulu Byungchan benci  _ influencer _ yang berpura-pura pacaran demi konten, sekarang dia paham kenapa mereka melakukannya.  _ The money is  _ good.

Kadang, Byungchan berharap mereka nggak harus mengakhiri ini dalam 1 atau 2 bulan. Bukan, bukan karena dia suka Seungwoo atau gimana, tapi karena uangnya… Besar. Target tabungannya langsung terpenuhi dalam kurun waktu seminggu, hanya dengan mengunggah 3 video dan beberapa foto makan dengan Seungwoo.

Ini aneh. Ini  _ surreal. _ Seperti mimpi. Tapi Byungchan belum mau bangun, walaupun dia tahu dia  _ harus _ bangun nanti. Untuk saat ini, sesungguhnya, dia hanya ingin menikmati uangnya.

—

“Lo ada rencana spesial sama Seungwoo buat Valentine’s, nggak?”

Byungchan nggak seharusnya kaget mendengar pertanyaan Wooseok ini, tapi dia  _ kaget. _ Byungchan berhenti memotong  _ toast _ di depannya, dan berpikir keras.

“Lo sendiri? Ada rencana sama pacar lo?” Tanya Byungchan.

“Hmm,” Wooseok kelihatan berpikir. “Kayaknya, tahun ini dia mau ajak gue  _ double date _ sama temen-temen kami.”

Nggak romantis sama sekali.  _ Then again, _ seenggaknya mereka punya rencana menghabiskan Valentine’s bersama, sementara Byungchan nggak punya rencana apapun. Wooseok menatap Byungchan seakan-akan masih mengharapkan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

“Bingung. Ngapain ya,” Byungchan langsung memutar otaknya. “Lo ada ide nggak?”

“Tahun lalu lo ngapain emang?” Tanya Wooseok, dan Byungchan membeku di tempat.

_ Shit. _ Mereka mengaku kalau sudah berpacaran kurang lebih 4 tahun, dan sekarang Byungchan akan kelihatan seperti orang bodoh karena dia nggak bisa jawab pertanyaan ini. Sejujurnya, tahun lalu Byungchan menghabiskan Valentine-nya sendirian di rumah. Menonton Netflix, makan  _ junk food, _ menertawakan diri sendiri yang jomblo dan mengenaskan.

Byungchan hanya tersenyum kaku.  _ “Netflix and chill?” _

Wooseok menyipitkan matanya. “Kok nggak yakin? Masa tahun lalu udah lupa ngapain?”

_ “I mean,” _ Byungchan mengangkat sebelah bahunya. “Namanya juga lupa. Ya nggak inget.”

Pada saat itu, Byungchan nggak sadar kalau Wooseok mulai curiga. Tatapan mata menyipit Wooseok bukan sesuatu yang spesial—Wooseok  _ selalu _ menyipitkan matanya karena penglihatannya sangat, sangat buruk—jadi Byungchan tidak berpikir banyak, dan menganggap pembicaraan mereka selesai di situ.

Tapi, seharusnya Byungchan tahu kalau Wooseok jauh lebih pintar dari manusia biasa, jadi, ketika minggu depannya, Wooseok datang ke apartemen Byungchan sambil menyeret-nyeret Seungwoo, seharusnya Byungchan nggak kaget kalau kebohongan mereka sudah terbongkar oleh Kim Wooseok.

“Kalian BOHONG,” adalah hal pertama yang Wooseok katakan ketika tubuh mungilnya sudah berhasil mendorong Byungchan dan Seungwoo untuk duduk di sofa Byungchan (tanpa banyak kesulitan karena Seungwoo takut pada Wooseok, dan Byungchan hanya protes melalui mulutnya).

“Kami nggak pernah bilang ini bukan bercandaan,” Byungchan menaikkan sebelah bahunya. Wooseok masih terlihat marah, melipat tangannya di depan dada.

“Tapi kalian juga nggak ngomong apa-apa waktu semua orang percaya gitu aja,  _ and most importantly, _ kalian sampe WAWANCARA sama BuzzFeed!”

_ “We thought it’d be funny,” _ Byungchan cemberut. “Lagipula, nggak ada yang rugi di sini.”

Wooseok mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, lalu melihat Seungwoo. “Diem aja lo?!”

_ “It’s harmless,” _ Seungwoo menyetujui perkataan Byungchan. “Lagian rencananya kita bakalan ‘putus’ setelah sebulan atau dua bulan.”

Seungwoo membuat tanda kutip menggunakan jarinya pada kata ‘putus’, dan Wooseok hanya mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan, menghela nafas panjang.

“Aneh. Apa sih yang kalian dapet dari main kayak gini? Uang, ya, dari konten kalian? Kalo nanti ada yang sakit hati, jangan berani dateng ke gue, ya!” Ancam Wooseok.

Byungchan dan Seungwoo hanya mengangguk.

—

“Kalo aku bilang aku mau beli mobil, kamu marah nggak?” Adalah kalimat pembuka Byungchan ketika mereka bertemu untuk makan siang suatu hari.

_ Here’s the thing. _ Minggu lalu, mobil Byungchan nggak sengaja diserempet motor.  _ It’s fine,  _ dan sebenernya Byungchan pun udah klaim asuransi, tapi Byungchan dan keserakahannya di hadapan uang membuatnya ingin LEBIH. Dia mau mobil baru, dan kalau mereka ambil 3 atau 4 tawaran pekerjaan lagi, dia yakin dia bisa beli mobil baru.

“Loh? Si Merah kenapa?” Tanya Seungwoo.

“Si Merah abis keserempet motor minggu lalu, kan. Lagi di bengkel dia.”

Seungwoo menatap Byungchan seakan-akan dia  _ gila. _ “Dan solusinya… Beli mobil baru?”

Mereka berdua saling menatap selama beberapa detik. Byungchan nggak mau menyerah. Dia mau beli mobil. Lagipula, Si Merah udah tua, dan udah waktunya ganti mobil. Seenggaknya, itu alasan yang Byungchan ingin gunakan untuk menjustifikasi pilihannya.

“Ayolah,” bujuk Byungchan. “Seenggaknya, pikirin dulu, deh!”

_ And think about it, he does. _ Seperti semua teman-temannya yang lain, Seungwoo mendatangi Wooseok untuk meminta saran (walaupun dia akan tetap mengatakan iya pada permintaan Byungchan). Dan seperti biasanya juga, Wooseok hanya memberikan Seungwoo muka tidak setuju ketika Seungwoo bercerita tentang permintaan Byungchan.

_ “Are you sure _ lo nggak cuma dipake buat uang? _ Because it sounds like you don’t want this,”  _ adalah pertanyaan Wooseok.

“Dia nggak sejahat itu,” balas Seungwoo, walaupun suaranya nggak yakin. Wooseok menyipitkan matanya. “Wooseok,  _ you know him, too. You know _ dia nggak sejahat itu.”

_ “If one of you end up getting hurt,” _ Wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya. “Gue nggak mau ikutan, deh.”

—

_ Unfortunate things happen all the time. _ Termasuk kepada Seungwoo.

Orang bodoh di gedung apartemennya lupa mematikan kompor, pergi, dan sekarang sebagian gedungnya terbakar. Untungnya, tidak terjadi apa-apa pada unit apartemennya, tapi sekarang gedung apartemennya harus ditutup untuk renovasi dan sterilisasi dan berbagai macam hal yang harus dilakukan pengelola gedung agar penghuninya dapat kembali tinggal di situ.

Jadi, Seungwoo terpaksa mengungsi selama kurang lebih tiga bulan.

Opsinya ada tiga. Ada kakak perempuannya yang pertama, belum menikah, sering kerja ke luar kota. Pasti kakaknya akan bilang iya tanpa ragu, tapi rumahnya terlalu jauh dari kantor.

Lalu, kakak perempuannya yang kedua, sudah menikah, dan bekerja (suaminya juga bekerja). Tapi Seungwoo nggak mau tinggal dengan kakak iparnya itu karena dia nggak terlalu kenal.

Terakhir, Byungchan. Apartemennya nggak jauh dari gedung kantor mereka. Byungchan juga punya kamar tamu yang kosong (biasanya ditempati teman-teman mereka), tapi masalahnya dengan Byungchan cuma satu: mereka sedang berpura-pura pacaran.

Ini pasti jadi omongan. Tapi Byungchan adalah pilihan terbaik dari tiga pilihan yang ada, jadi dengan (tidak) terpaksa, Seungwoo menghubungi Byungchan. Setelah menceritakan situasinya, Byungchan langsung terdengar bersemangat.

“Boleh banget!” Jawabnya.  _ “People are gonna love this!” _

_ They are. They’re going to eat this whole thing up. _ Sebenarnya, Seungwoo sedikit terganggu kalau kesialannya ini dieksploitasi Byungchan (karena nada bersemangat Byungchan cuma berarti satu: dia melihat kontennya. Dia melihat  _ uangnya.),  _ tapi dia nggak punya pilihan lain. Lagipula, ini untuk Byungchan, kan?  _ Sure, _ dia juga dapet uangnya, tapi ini semua untuk Byungchan, karena dia yang butuh, dan Seungwoo akan selalu menolong temannya yang butuh.

_ “You’re a fucking idiot,” _ adalah kata-kata Wooseok waktu Seungwoo menceritakan situasinya. “Lo dipergunakan buat UANG. Lo tuh NGERTI nggak, sih?!”

Tapi ini Byungchan. Ini Byungchan, dan Byungchan baik. Byungchan nggak akan minta tolong kalau dia nggak butuh pertolongan, walaupun alasannya membutuhkan uang kadang-kadang nggak penting.  _ At least,  _ ini yang ingin Seungwoo percaya—kalau Byungchan itu baik.

Tentu saja berita Byungchan dan Seungwoo tinggal bersama menjadi topik panas. Penggemar mereka mulai berspekulasi—mereka akan menikah, mereka semakin serius, dan lain-lain, tapi ada juga yang menebak dengan tepat kalau ini semua konten palsu demi uang. Byungchan pun berhasil membeli mobil barunya. Tapi kalau ada satu hal yang tidak terduga dari semua ini, adalah Seungwoo ternyata  _ suka _ tinggal dengan Byungchan.

Sejujurnya, awalnya Seungwoo berpikir dia akan kesusahan. Byungchan dalam otaknya masih Byungchan waktu kuliah—pelupa kalau stres, dan sangat keras kepala (khas Scorpio). Dalam bayangannya, dia akan sering berseteru dan berbeda pendapat dengan Byungchan. Tapi ternyata Byungchan menyenangkan sebagai  _ roommate. _

Rasanya seperti menemukan _ roommate soulmate _ -nya.

Jam biologis mereka sama, Byungchan tidak banyak komplain dan selalu mematuhi peraturan yang mereka buat (membersihkan kamar mandi seminggu sekali, selalu mencuci semua peralatan masak dan makan yang mereka pakai), bersih, dan tidak pernah mengganggu Seungwoo untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Dia  _ roommate  _ yang sempurna.

Yang lebih menyenangkan lagi, sekarang, setiap pulang ke apartemen dia nggak sendiri. Selalu bareng Byungchan. Sekarang dia punya teman ngobrol sampai malam, dan teman main di saat  _ weekend. _ Dia nggak sadar kalau selama ini dia kesepian, dan sekarang, dia nggak bisa membayangkan harus kembali hidup sendiri di apartemennya yang menyedihkan itu. Hidup dengan Byungchan menyenangkan. Byungchan menyenangkan.

—

Ini momen realisasi Seungwoo.

Di pertengahan Maret, mereka pergi ke Okinawa, berharap Okinawa sedikit lebih panas daripada Seoul. Kenyataannya, cuaca di Okinawa pun masih agak dingin.

Mereka berdua mendatangi berbagai macam restoran untuk mencoba berbagai macam makanan khas Okinawa, dan mendatangi berbagai macam pantai untuk foto-foto (ini Byungchan yang foto-foto). Nggak ada yang spesial dan berkesan, dan mereka hanya pergi ke tempat-tempat turis. Tapi ketika mereka sedang makan siang setelah mendatangi akuarium, di saat itu lah Seungwoo merasakan kalau dia sedang dipakai untuk uang.

Justru karena nggak ada yang spesial dan berkesan. Justru karena dia selama  _ trip _ ini hanya seperti fotografer Byungchan. Justru karena setiap dia harus berpose dengan Byungchan dan merekam video dengan Byungchan, rasanya palsu. Rasanya bukan seperti dua teman (seharusnya mereka teman, kan?) yang sedang bersenang-senang. Rasanya seperti  _ bekerja.  _ Lebih tepatnya, seperti  _ disuruh bekerja. _

Wooseok benar waktu dia bilang Seungwoo hanya dipergunakan. Tapi Seungwoo nggak akan pernah mau mengakui itu (karena Wooseok akan mengejeknya dan menyombongkan fakta bahwa seorang Han Seungwoo mengaku kalau Kim Wooseok itu benar).

“Mikirin apa kamu? Bengong aja,” tegur Byungchan.

Seungwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Dia belum menyentuh makanannya sama sekali, sementara Byungchan sudah menghabiskan setengah mangkok soba khas Okinawa-nya.

“Bukan apa-apa,” Seungwoo tersenyum kecil, mencoba meyakinkan Byungchan kalau dia sedang memikirkan hal nggak penting.

“Yakin?” Byungchan berhenti makan.  _ “You can tell me anything, you know that, right? _ Kalau kamu nggak puas atau nggak suka sesuatu…”

“Nggak, bukan itu,” Seungwoo menggelengkan kepalanya.  _ “I was just thinking about us. _ Masih nggak percaya kita ngelakuin ini.”

_ “Hey, it’s not so bad,” _ Byungchan menaikkan sebelah bahunya, lalu tersenyum lebar—menunjukkan lesung pipitnya. “Seenggaknya aku ngelakuin ini semua sama kamu.”

“Gitu, ya?” Seungwoo mengangguk. “Nggak apa sih, aku cuma mikir, aku nggak mau hal ini ngerubah hubungan kita.”

Walaupun, menurut Seungwoo, kebohongan ini sudah mengubah hubungan mereka selamanya.

“Sebenernya, aku agak takut karena kita nggak pernah ngomongin ini,” lanjutnya.

“Kamu nggak mau hubungan kita berubah? Maksudnya gimana?” Tanya Byungchan.

“Aku mau kita tetep jadi temen,” Seungwoo menunduk.

_ “We’re friends! We’ll always be friends!” _

Seungwoo membalas pernyataan Byungchan dengan senyuman dan anggukan kecil. Tetapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, dia tahu kalau hal itu udah nggak mungkin terjadi setelah ini semua selesai. Bahkan sekarang pun, mereka nggak kerasa seperti teman. Rasanya, bagi Seungwoo, saat ini seperti sedang pergi berlibur sama bos.

Mungkin hanya salah perasaan Seungwoo. Tapi, menurutnya, mereka sudah benar-benar tidak bisa terus menjadi teman setelah ini.

—

“Sampe kapan kalian mau begini?”

Inilah Kim Wooseok—selalu langsung pada intinya, tanpa basa-basi, berani.

Wooseok juga terlalu peduli. Benar-benar terlalu peduli, tapi mungkin fakta bahwa dia adalah satu-satunya orang selain Byungchan dan Seungwoo yang tahu tentang kebohongan ini, membuatnya peduli.

Hari ini, mereka semua berkumpul di rumah Sejin karena Sejin—entah kerasukan apa—mengundang mereka makan malam bersama di rumahnya. Aneh, karena Sejin tidak biasanya mengundang mereka ke rumahnya. Tapi sejauh ini tidak ada yang aneh, jadi mereka hanya menikmati musik dan makanannya.

Byungchan langsung menatap Wooseok. Pura-pura tenang agar teman-teman mereka yang lain tidak mendengar (untungnya, mereka terlalu sibuk di teras belakang, menertawakan kesialan Seungyoun yang sedang bercerita tentang motornya yang rusak karena adiknya, sementara mereka bertiga sedang duduk di meja makan), ia bertanya.

“Sampai kapan apanya?”

Wooseok cemberut.  _ “You know what I mean.” _

Byungchan dan Seungwoo saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka tahu Wooseok tidak akan berhenti sampai ia mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan. Seungwoo sedikit menyesal bercerita pada Wooseok setelah Wooseok mengetahui kebohongan mereka. Tapi mau cerita ke siapa lagi? Seungwoo nggak bisa menghancurkan kebohongan ‘sempurna’ yang dibuat oleh Byungchan, kan? Lagipula cerita ini juga menyangkut dirinya. Jadi satu-satunya tempat curhat baginya selama dua bulan ini hanyalah Wooseok.

“Ini udah dua bulan. Pas dua bulan,” sebagai penekanan, Wooseok menaruh gelas plastiknya di meja dengan keras.

“Terus?” Byungchan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

“Mau sampai kapan?” Ulang Wooseok.

“Apa hubungannya sama lo?” Kali ini, Byungchan yang cemberut.

“Nggak tahu sampai kapan,” Seungwoo langsung menengahi. “Soalnya… Masih ada yang harus diomongin, sih. Tapi gue nyaman sama keadaan sekarang.”

Wooseok terlihat nggak percaya, tapi dia hanya diam dan menatap Byungchan, seakan mengharapkan jawaban.

“Gue juga masih nyaman,” Byungchan melipat tangannya di depan dada. “Kenapa sih, lo peduli banget?”

“Ini bukan nyaman karena uang, kan?”

Byungchan kaget.  _ Sure, _ Wooseok sering bahas ini—jangan main-main sama uang, jangan main-main sama perasaan orang—tapi selalu di saat mereka hanya berdua dan nggak ada Seungwoo. Sejujurnya, awalnya dia hanya bersikeras terus melanjutkan semua ini karena uangnya. Kalau nggak ada uangnya, mungkin dia dan Seungwoo sudah putus sekarang (mungkin segera setelah kakak Seungwoo melupakan tentang semua kehebohan ini), tapi Byungchan manusia biasa. Tentu saja dia tergiur dengan uangnya. Uang sebanyak itu langsung memenuhi target tabungannya, ia langsung bisa membeli barang-barang yang sebelumnya membutuhkan waktu lama untuk dibeli setelah menabung, ia bisa menghadiahi keluarganya berbagai macam barang.

Tapi sekarang? Bahkan kalau uangnya sudah tidak ada, mungkin Byungchan belum mau putus secepat itu. Sejujurnya dia menikmati ditemani Seungwoo kemana-mana. Bukan karena Seungwoo bisa menjadi tukang fotonya, atau karena Seungwoo selalu membelikan makanan, tapi karena presensi Seungwoo menyenangkan. Setiap pulang kantor, dia tidak langsung tidur, tapi sekarang dia punya teman makan malam dan teman ngobrol dan teman nonton Netflix. Sekarang dia punya seseorang untuk dipercaya dan diandalkan untuk hal-hal sekecil apapun. Apalagi, mereka ternyata cocok tinggal bersama.

Byungchan, sampai pada saat Seungwoo mengungsi di tempatnya, tidak pernah merasa kalau dia kesepian. Tapi setelah ada Seungwoo, dia menyadari kalau dulu dia  _ kesepian, _ dan sekarang, Seungwoo membuatnya merasa tidak kesepian.

“Bukan, lah,” Byungchan akhirnya menjawab. Anehnya, Wooseok dan Seungwoo terlihat kaget, walaupun Wooseok juga terlihat tidak percaya di saat yang sama.

“Terus? Nyaman karena apa?”

“Karena sekarang apartemen nggak sepi. Karena sekarang, gue punya temen ngobrol dan nonton Netflix. Karena  _ he’s fun to be around, and isn’t that enough? _ Gue masih mau ditemenin Seungwoo.”

_ Unexpectedly, _ Wooseok tertawa kencang. Byungchan menatap Seungwoo bingung, tapi yang ia temukan adalah wajah kaget Seungwoo.

_ “Really?” _ Suara Seungwoo nggak yakin sama sekali. Byungchan mengangguk.

“Iya, lah… Kamu beneran percaya kalau aku cuma  _ in it for the money?” _ Byungchan terlihat sedikit  _ offended, _ apalagi saat Seungwoo mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Byungchan mengerutkan dahinya.

“Oke,” Wooseok berdiri dari duduknya. “Kayaknya kalian banyak yang harus diomongin.  _ That was fun, let’s never do that again.” _

Lalu ia pergi menuju suara tawa Jinhyuk yang menggema di teras belakang.

Byungchan dan Seungwoo hanya saling menatap, bahkan lama sampai setelah Wooseok sudah pergi.

—

Mereka nggak membicarakan topik itu lagi sama sekali (bahkan setelah Wooseok bilang mereka “banyak yang harus diomongin”), sampai seminggu kemudian, saat mereka sedang makan malam di tengah-tengah ruang tamu apartemen Byungchan.

Ada yang harus diomongin. Byungchan tahu itu. Setelah konfrontasi terakhir Wooseok, Seungwoo sedikit berubah. Dia menaruh jarak diantaranya dan Byungchan, bahkan setelah dia bilang dia nggak mau hubungan mereka berubah. Bahkan setelah Byungchan bilang kalau dia nyaman dengan Seungwoo. Rasanya ganjal. Berbagai macam pikiran dan skenario melewati otak Byungchan—kalau Seungwoo selama ini hanya menganggap hubungan mereka sebagai sumber uang, kalau Seungwoo ternyata merasa tidak nyaman dengannya.

Tapi mengeluarkan kata-kata pertama untuk membuka topik itu susah. Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Byungchan akhirnya membuka mulutnya.

“Seungwoo…”

Yang dipanggil menengok. Seakan sudah tahu topik yang sedang menunggunya, wajahnya berubah menjadi tidak setuju.

“Jangan sekarang.”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Kamu tahu kan aku masih mau jalanin ini sama kamu?”

Seungwoo terdiam selama beberapa detik. “Jangan.”

“Aku… Nggak mau kita putus.”

Muka Seungwoo berubah. Byungchan belum pernah melihat ekspresi ini sebelumnya—antara marah dan kesal, tapi dia terlihat seperti masih menahan emosinya.

“Gimana?”

“Aku nggak mau kita putus dulu…  _ I know _ seharusnya kita udah selesai.  _ But I like this. I like what we have right now.” _

Seungwoo semakin mengerutkan dahinya. “Byungchan, kalo ini tentang uang, aku nggak mau denger. Aku maunya kita udahan.”

“Tapi ini bukan tentang uangnya!” Byungchan panik. Ini benar-benar bukan tentang uang, menurutnya, tapi Seungwoo sepertinya tidak berpikiran sama.

“Aku mau balik ke apartemenku. Aku mau kita udahan, dan aku mau kita kembali normal.”

“Emang bisa kembali normal setelah ini?”

“Byungchan,” Seungwoo menghela napas.  _ “I’m done. _ Mungkin nggak sekarang juga, tapi aku mau kamu tahu kalo aku maunya kita udahan. Makanya aku bilang jangan sekarang. Aku nggak mau kita jadi aneh sampe saat itu harus datang.”

“Udah ku bilang—ini bukan tentang uang!” Byungchan hampir berteriak. Frustasi. Merasa tidak didengar ceritanya oleh Seungwoo, tetapi Seungwoo terus lanjut.

“Terus apa?!” Seungwoo terdengar marah, dan ini pertama kalinya Byungchan mendengar nada bicara yang seperti ini dari Seungwoo. Rasanya aneh. Rasanya seperti bukan Seungwoo-nya. “Terus apa kalo bukan tentang uangnya?”

Byungchan sedikit sakit hati melihat tatapan tidak percaya Seungwoo, dan nada menuduhnya. Seungwoo marah. “Jadi nggak boleh, cuma suka dan nyaman aja karena ini kamu? Harus ada alasannya?”

“Aku nggak tahu kamu bohong apa nggak kalo ngomong gitu, Chan.”

Byungchan rasanya seperti ingin menangis. “Kenapa, sih, kamu nggak percaya aku?!”

“Gimana mau percaya?!” Seungwoo mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan secara kasar. “Karena selama ini semuanya tentang uang bagi kamu. Aku nggak pernah ngomong apa-apa karena  _ ini kamu, _ dan dulu aku percaya kalo kamu orang baik, Chan. Tapi  _ I’m done getting hurt, okay? _ Kita udahan.”

“Kapan aku ngebuat kamu ngerasa gitu, sih?” Byungchan menggigit bibirnya—sebuah usaha terakhir supaya air mata tidak tiba-tiba mengalir deras dari matanya. Matanya langsung menatap makan malam mereka yang terabaikan di meja depan TV. Kalau dia terus melihat Seungwoo, sudah pasti pipinya akan basah dalam lima detik.

“Waktu aku mulai mengungsi di apartemen ini, kamu langsung jadiin ini konten. Kamu eksploitasi kesialanku demi  _ beli mobil.” _

“Seungwoo, Si Merah kan emang waktu itu lagi rusak!” Tangan Byungchan mengepal. Kesal dan marah karena dituduh, tetapi Seungwoo tidak mau mendengar—dia terus melanjutkan omongannya.

“Kita ke Okinawa demi konten, kan? Aku nggak merasa kayak kita dua teman yang sedang berlibur, Chan. Aku merasa kayak aku lagi kerja.  _ Isn’t that fucked up? _ Bahkan aku nganggep kamu bosku selama kita di Okinawa, dan seharusnya nggak gitu, kan? Harusnya kita temen, kan?”

Harusnya. Byungchan terdiam selama beberapa detik, terlalu kaget.  _ Bos? _

“Seungwoo…” Suara Byungchan bergetar. “Uang dari konten itu kan aku pake buat beli _equipment_ baru demi konten kita. Karena aku suka bikin konten sama kamu, dan aku suka kita bareng-bareng, jadinya aku mau yang terbaik buat kita!”

“Kita tuh apa?” Seungwoo terdengar sedih.  _ “See? _ Bahkan dari cara kamu ngomong aja, ‘kita’ itu terdengar kayak bisnis. Kamu suka bareng sama aku, atau kamu suka sama uang yang datang karena ada aku?”

“Seungwoo,” air mata Byungchan turun. “Kalau kamu maunya kita udahan, ya udah kita udahan sekarang. Maaf aku ngajak kamu ngelakuin ini…”

“Byungchan,” Seungwoo menghela napas, lalu melihat ke bawah—ke kedua tangannya yang hanya diam di atas pangkuannya. Dalam hatinya, kecewa karena Byungchan nggak bisa jawab pertanyaannya. “Aku juga suka bareng sama kamu. Tapi nggak kayak gini.”

“Oke,” setelah beberapa detik, Byungchan mengelap air matanya dari kedua pipinya dengan cepat, menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu menguatkan hatinya dan menatap Seungwoo. “Kita udahan.”

“Kita udahan,” Seungwoo mengangguk.

—

Setelah itu, mereka kembali hidup seperti biasa—seperti apapun biasa dan normal itu, sekarang. Mereka membuat satu konten terakhir yang mengumumkan kalau mereka putus.  _ Naturally, _ semua orang menghubungi mereka berdua untuk mencari konfirmasi. Wooseok satu-satunya yang tidak menanyakan kabar mereka.

Seungwoo kembali ke apartemennya dua minggu setelah pembicaraan itu, segera setelah apartemennya kembali dibuka. Seluruh gedung apartemennya bau disinfektan (seperti rumah sakit) dan bahan kimia pembersih lainnya, jadi rasanya semakin sepi. Mereka bahkan berhenti makan siang bersama secara rutin. Seungwoo benar kalau mereka nggak akan bisa kembali normal setelah ini.

Tetapi, yang mengejutkan baginya adalah, Byungchan juga tidak melakukan apa-apa. Walaupun konten tentang mereka putus sangat populer—Byungchan tidak melakukan apa-apa. Dia berhenti. Padahal dia menduga kalau Byungchan akan menggunakan momentum itu untuk mendorong dirinya sendiri—tapi tidak. Byungchan benar-benar berhenti dan seakan menghilang.

Seungwoo nggak bisa bohong—dia kangen Byungchan. Bahkan hanya untuk mengajak makan siang pun rasanya susah dan pasti akan canggung, tapi dia  _ kangen _ sama temannya, sama teman makan siangnya, karena sebelum semua ini terjadi mereka adalah teman. Jadi, sebulan setelah Seungwoo kembali ke apartemennya sendiri (dia benar-benar menahan diri dari memikirkan tentang Byungchan atau bahkan hanya berbicara dengannya), dan setelah menerima semprotan dari Wooseok (padahal Seungwoo hanya meminta saran bagaimana dia seharusnya menyikapi Byungchan setelah  _ semua itu), _ Seungwoo mengajak Byungchan makan siang.  _ Surprisingly,  _ Byungchan bilang iya.

Sekarang, di sini mereka: restoran  _ curry rice _ di mall yang menyambung dengan gedung perkantoran mereka, duduk dengan canggung sambil saling menghindari kontak mata.

“Aneh,” Seungwoo berkata tiba-tiba. “Padahal aku tau kalo kita nggak akan bisa jadi normal lagi. Tapi aku sempet berharap kita bakalan terus makan siang bareng.”

Byungchan membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil yang terlihat terpaksa. “Aku juga.”

“Maaf ya,” Seungwoo menghela napas. “Kayaknya aku waktu itu terlalu kasar sama kamu.”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya. “Nggak, kok.  _ I needed to know that. _ Ya, mungkin kamu bisa ngasih tau dengan lebih baik. Tapi aku ngerti kalo kamu marah dan frustasi.”

Seungwoo tersenyum sedih. “Salahku juga, sih. Harusnya dari awal aku nggak iyain ide gila ini. Harusnya kita nggak ambil wawancara waktu itu. Kalaupun tetep iya, harusnya aku nggak iyain ajakan kamu ngiklan mie instan itu.”

Byungchan tertawa kecil, lalu mereka berdua kembali diselimuti keheningan.

Makanan mereka datang. Nggak seperti biasanya, mereka berdua nggak ada yang ambil foto dulu. Mereka langsung menyendok nasinya, dan langsung melahap makanan mereka dalam diam.

Baru setelah mereka selesai dan akan membayar, Seungwoo kembali berbicara—kali ini untuk menanyakan sesuatu yang (sedikit? Banyak?) mengganggu pikirannya.

“Sebenernya aku pengen nanya,” Seungwoo mengeluarkan dompetnya sambil melihat resi makan mereka hari itu, sebagai distraksi supaya dia nggak harus melihat wajah Byungchan. Byungchan juga membuka dompetnya dan mengintip jumlah di resi.

“Tanya aja,” Byungchan menaruh selembar uang di sebelah resinya.

“Kamu kenapa berhenti bikin konten?”

Pertanyaan itu mengagetkan Byungchan. Sementara, Seungwoo menggunakan momen itu untuk mengembalikan lembaran uang Byungchan ke depan orangnya, dan menggantinya dengan lembaran uangnya sendiri.

“Hah?” Byungchan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. “Maksudnya?”

“Iya,” Seungwoo mengangkat sebelah bahu. “Kenapa nggak pernah  _ posting _ konten lagi?”

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo heran. Seakan-akan Seungwoo baru saja menanyakan pertanyaan yang bodoh dan aneh. “Ya karena kita udah putus, lah? Mau  _ posting _ apa lagi?”

“Ooh,” Seungwoo mengangguk-angguk. “Emangnya momentumnya nggak sayang? Kan lagi populer-populernya.”

“Kamu sendiri kenapa nggak nge- _ post?” _ Byungchan mengerutkan dahinya.

“Buat apa?” Seungwoo ikut mengerutkan dahinya.

_ “Exactly. _ Buat apa? Aku kan dulu  _ post _ tentang kita karena aku suka dan kamu juga suka. Apalagi menyangkut kita berdua. Kalo salah satu dari kita udah nggak  _ enjoy, _ buat apa? Aku udah bilang. Ini bukan tentang uang.”

Seungwoo terdiam. Byungchan melihat meja, dan melihat uangnya ada di depannya dan tidak di sebelah resi. “Ngapain, sih? Biar aku bayar punyaku sendiri, Seungwoo.”

Byungchan mengambil resinya dan lembaran uangnya sendiri, juga satu lembaran uang Seungwoo, lalu berdiri.

“Nggak usah, aku aja yang bayar,” Seungwoo menarik tangan Byungchan agar dia duduk lagi. “Anggap aja permintaan maaf.”

“Aku nggak butuh permintaan maaf yang kayak gini,” Byungchan menepis tangan Seungwoo. “Udahlah, jangan bikin kita lebih aneh lagi.”

“Byungchan,” Seungwoo kembali menarik lengan Byungchan.

“Apa, sih?”

_ “Please. _ Kita omongin sampe selesai dulu.”

“Apanya yang belum selesai, sih?” Byungchan terlihat kesal, tapi ia tetap duduk—masih memegang uang dan resi dengan erat di tangannya.

“Kamu masih mau kita temenan gak, sih?”

Byungchan mengangkat sebelah alis.  _ “I should be asking you that. _ Aku sih suka-suka aja sama kamu. Mau-mau aja. Tapi  _ kamu _ yang mutusin hubungan kita karena kamu nggak percaya kalo aku ngelakuin semua ini bukan karena uang, tapi karena aku  _ genuinely _ suka sama kamu.”

Kali ini, giliran Seungwoo yang kaget. “Maksudnya?”

_ “It’s exactly what it says on the can, idiot.  _ Aku suka sama kamu, dan aku ngelakuin itu semua karena aku  _ enjoy.  _ Kamu aja yang nggak percaya.”

“Oke.  _ Say, _ aku percaya sekarang. Terus apa? Kamu akan balik bikin konten lagi? Atau kita akan terus temenan kayak biasa?”

Byungchan memutar bola matanya. “Aku  _ capek _ ngomong gini berulang-ulang sama kamu—kalo kamu nggak mau, aku nggak akan maksa. Ini bukan tentang uang, ngerti nggak, sih? Hubungan kita lebih berharga dari itu, dan kamu masih aja nganggep aku main-main? Oke, aku ngaku aku juga salah, karena jujur, awalnya aku mikirin uangnya.  _ I’m really, really sorry for that. I had the wrong intentions from the beginning, _ dan mungkin ini kenapa kita  _ fucked up _ kayak gini.”

Seungwoo nggak tahu harus merasa apa denger itu. Wooseok  _ was right. _

“Tapi  _ after a while, _ aku malah bener-bener  _ enjoy. _ Percaya atau nggak, aku bener-bener nikmatin setiap momen sama kamu. Waktu kamu bilang kamu merasa kayak kita bukan temen di Okinawa, aku sedih. Karena aku justru nikmatin banget waktu kita di situ. Aku seneng karena setiap malem, aku nggak sendirian lagi. Ada yang nemenin aku kemana-mana. Aku punya orang yang bisa aku andalin. Aku sedih karena kamu nganggep semua itu kerjaan, dan aku cuma nyari uang.”

Byungchan tersenyum sedih. “Jadi kalo kamu nggak percaya sama aku,  _ it’s fine. _ Aku ngerti kenapa kamu nggak percaya sama aku, karena kamu memang bener. Awalnya, aku nganggep ini semua peluang untuk mendapatkan uang. Tapi sekarang nggak. Aku berani sumpah kalo sekarang kita bareng lagi, itu karena aku suka sama kamu.”

“Dan kamu nggak akan bikin konten lagi?” Tanya Seungwoo. “Maksudnya, kamu bakalan… Ya udah. Lepas aja gitu?”

“Kalo kamu nggak mau percaya, nggak usah.”

Seungwoo menghela napas panjang. Rasanya seperti baru ditabrak truk 8 ton, dan sekarang dia bingung. Apakah Byungchan bisa dipercaya?

Saat Seungwoo sedang diam berpikir, Byungchan meninggalkan meja untuk pergi ke kasir.

Aneh. Nggak seharusnya Seungwoo merasa sebingung ini, kan? Mereka teman, dan harusnya teman saling percaya. Hah, bahkan kata teman seperti sudah terlalu aneh sekarang. Memangnya hubungan ini bisa disebut sebagai pertemanan? Bisnis? Romantis? Semuanya nggak ada yang cocok. Hubungan mereka mengambang di area abu-abu yang nggak pernah Seungwoo jamah sebelumnya. Semua ini pertama kali baginya, dan dia merasa bingung.

Byungchan kembali ke meja mereka dan hanya duduk di depan Seungwoo.

“Aku nggak tahu harus ngomong apa,” Seungwoo menatap Byungchan, yang hanya menatapnya balik dengan ekspresi datar. Seungwoo menggigit bibirnya. “Aku takut. Kamu tahu kan aku nggak bisa langsung percaya sama kamu detik ini juga?

_ “I’m sorry,” _ Byungchan menghela napas. “Aku tahu ini proses juga. Nggak bisa langsung balik gitu aja hubungan kita—bahkan cuma sekedar temen pun. Ini salahku.  _ I fucked up.” _

“Nggak, ini kita berdua, Chan,” Seungwoo tersenyum sedih. “Tapi kamu mau kan, kalo aku ajak pelan-pelan? Jadi temen lagi? Aku kangen makan siang sama kamu kayak gini. Walaupun tadi kita nggak ngobrol, tapi  _ it’s better than eating with my boss.” _

Byungchan tertawa. Dia tahu Seungwoo paling benci makan siang sama bosnya—bosnya terlalu cerewet dan omongan mereka nggak nyambung karena bosnya selalu pamer anak. Jadi, Byungchan tersenyum dan berkata, “Kalo gitu, kita pelan-pelan.”

“Kita pelan-pelan,” Seungwoo mengangguk.

**Author's Note:**

> You know where to find me! Twitter & CC @ seungsiknet


End file.
